Together Forever
by countrygirl2005
Summary: A romantic story about Daniel and Vala.  I'm rating it T  WARNINGS: adult situations toward the end, nothing graphic though.  Tried to keep it clean yet get the point across.  This is my first fic so please review, but go easy :


DISCLAIMER: don't own SG1, just having fun.

Rating: T

WARNINGS: adult situations toward the end, nothing graphic though. Tried to keep it clean yet get the point across.

TOGETHER FOREVER

Daniel was wrapping up a few loose ends in his office when Vala came to the door semi dressed up. She had on a pair capri pants with a nice top and dress sandals.

"Hello darling, ready for our date?" she said as she flashed one of her big smiles.

"Oh, hey babe, will be in just a sec"

It had been one year since Laundry had given them approval to date as long as it didn't interfere with work, which it hadn't except for the occasional smooch when no one was around.

Daniel walked over to the door where Vala was and looked carefully down the hall. When he saw no one was around he pulled her into his office and closed the door. Taking her into his arms and dipping her, he gave her a deep but quick kiss.

"Ok, now I'm ready"

"I love you Daniel"

"I love you too Vala"

They joined hands and headed out the door. They stopped by the restaurant to pick up their to go order and headed for Daniels place. He had insisted upon eating at his place because it would be more comfy than a crowded restaurant. When the couple arrived, Daniel plated their food, lit a candle and they sat down at the table to eat. Daniel and Vala enjoyed their meal which consisted of chicken marsala over pasta with salad and bread.

"Thank you for dinner darling, it was delicious"

"My pleasure, happy anniversary"

Vala thought to herself for a brief moment.

"Oh Daniel, l'm so sorry, I didn't think about it being one year since we've been dating. Happy anniversary to you too!"

The couple leaned across the table to share a kiss. As they parted, he looked deep into her eyes and she did the same in turn. Daniel and Vala could each feel the love one had for the other and see it in each other's eyes. Daniel then reached across the table and took Vala's hand.

"I love you. I didn't think I'd ever feel this way again after Shar'ae died but I do, Vala I love you so much."

Never breaking eye contact, Daniel stood up and took the couple of steps to Vala as she turned in her chair to face him. He then hit one knee.

"Vala, will you marry me….will you please be my wife?"

Daniel could see the surprise, excitement and love written all over her face.

"I love you too Daniel and yes I'll marry you and be your wife"

"Thank you"

"Thank you for loving me"

With that Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and opened it revealing a 1 carat emerald cut diamond in a yellow gold setting. He removed it from the box and placed it on Vala's finger. She gasped at the sight.

"It's beautiful Daniel"

"But not as beautiful as you"

He led her to stand up, then took her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"But I didn't get you anything"

"You agreed to marry me, that's your gift to me".

They shared another deep kiss, this time even deeper, melting her into his arms. They spent the rest of the evening cuddling on the couch talking about their wedding and life they would share together.

The next few months were busy as they planned the wedding. It was a small yet beautiful wedding. Sam and jack (who were now married) stood up for them. The reception was fun too. They had a DJ, dancing and plenty of food. Daniel and Vala smeared cake all over each other's faces. When it was time to leave, Vala threw the bouquet and Daniel tossed the garter. They then hopped into the back of the waiting limo and set out for their honeymoon. When the happy couple arrived at their room they looked around at how beautiful the accommodations were.

"Daniel, I'm starving. I don't know about you but I didn't get to eat much at the reception"

"Yeah I'm hungry too, want to order some room service?"

"Sounds great"

After looking at the menu they decided on a nice steak dinner. It was expensive but they didn't mind, it was their wedding night. The food arrived shortly after they settled in and they sat down and enjoyed their meal.

"Daniel, how about if I go and freshen up a bit?" Vala said winking at him.

"Take your time Mrs. Jackson, I'll be right here whenever you're ready"

As soon as she closed the bathroom door he sprang into action making the room as romantic as he could. While in the bathroom Vala thought she heard a knock at the door and Daniel talking with someone.

"Daniel darling, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, no worries. You can come out whenever you're ready."

Vala opened the door.

"Good timing that you say that darling, I'm ready"

She started to put on one of her big smiles but her smile turned into a gasp.

"Daniel…. wow, the room looks….amazing, so…romantic. And you look rather good yourself " He was wearing a pair of black cotton sleep pants.

"Vala, you…are so beautiful." She had on a white silk knee length gown accented with sequins, pearls and lace. She had also done her hair into soft curls that she simply let fall into place.

They shared a sweet kiss.

"I'm glad you like the room"

Daniel had turned off all the lights in the room and in their place lit a bunch of candles. There was a sheer canopy over the bed and the sheets had been turned back with rose petals sprinkled all over it. The room they were in was ocean front so Daniel had pulled the curtain to cover the windows and door but left the door open so they could hear the waves crashing on the shore.

"Since this is our first time together, I wanted to make it as special and romantic for us as I could. The sound you heard just now was room service bringing strawberries to snack on"

"I love you Daniel, so much"

"I love you too Vala, so so much"

They smiled at each other, then Daniel took Vala in his arms and began kissing her very deeply. They stood there for a little while just dancing, sharing kisses and enjoying the sound of the waves outside. The couple shared a "knowing" smile and Daniel scooped Vala up into his arms and lovingly carried her to the bed, laying her down gently bringing himself with her. He began to kiss her again, more deeply than any other kiss they'd shared that day….

A while later….

Daniel and Vala lay under the covers cuddling, feeding each other strawberries and sharing sweet kisses.

"This has been a wonderful day and evening darling". Vala said feeding him a strawberry.

"Yes it has Mrs. Jackson". He said feeding her one in return.

"I'm just so happy right now Daniel. I wish this night could last forever" she said as they shared another piece of fruit which brought them together for another sweet kiss.

"Well, I can't make the night last forever but I can promise you that I'll do everything I can to make you this happy for the rest of our lives"

"I love you so much" Daniel and Vala said to each other at the same time causing them both to smile brightly. Vala placed the strawberries back on the nearby cart. As she returned her attention to Daniel, they settled back into each other's arms sharing another deep kiss...


End file.
